


Throat Deep

by zad3



Series: kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dom/sub, Emetophilia, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Skull Fucking, Trans Male Character, Trans character written by trans author, Vomiting, they're both trans shrug emoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zad3/pseuds/zad3
Summary: Enjolras wants to fuck Grantaire's throat until he pukes. They do that.written for kinktober days 9 and 10 for the prompts: emetophilia, pegging, and 69 (it wanted scissoring but i decided to write something real)
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952665
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Throat Deep

**Author's Note:**

> hello its my secret second account
> 
> written for kinktober days 9 and 10 for the prompts: emetophilia, pegging, and 69 (it wanted scissoring but i decided to write something real)
> 
> enjolras calls his gentials cunt, pussy and clit, Grantaire calls his genitals cock/dick and hole do not at me im trans

They’re lying in bed, side by side, Grantaire’s fingers still in Enjolras’s wet cunt when Enjolras says, apropos of nothing, “I really wanna fuck your throat until you gag, R. I keep thinking about it. You, on your knees, eyes watering, trying to take my cock to the root.”

Grantaire nearly chokes on his own spit. He had cum very thoroughly not twenty minutes prior but his cock gives a valiant twitch and his hole feels wet all over again which is a shame because he had just cleaned up. He thinks about it, the image Enjolras is spinning, on his knees and gagging hard to make Enjolras happy, deep throating a cock Enjolras can’t feel for his visual enjoyment.

“Yeah, okay,” Grantaire says, with definitely not enough forethought. 

Enjolras sits up, removing Grantaire’s hand from inside him, and looks at him critically. “Seriously? That’s it? ‘Yeah, okay,’ are you joking?”

Grantaire shrugs, helpless. Enjolras won’t want to hear it, but the truth is Grantaire would do almost anything if he thought it would make Enjolras happy. “Not jokin’. But we’ve tried all my fantasies, why not a few of yours?”

“Yours don’t involve violently skullfucking your partner.”

“They might involve being skullfucked,” Grantaire counters, waggling his eyebrows defiantly. “You never asked me. You getting wet dreams to just tears and snot and retching et cetera, or do you want me to vom?”

Enjolras’s eyes get wide, and then he pounces on Grantaire, kissing him hard enough to bruise.

They wait a few days to actually get to it. Enjolras says he needs to find the perfect dick for the occasion and Grantaire spends those days with his hands down his pants more often than not. Grantaire is intimately familiar with all of Enjolras’s dicks so he’s not sure the need for suck secrecy and planning until a few days later when they have time for an actual fuck.

Grantaire is pretty sure what the plan is based solely on the towels that Enjolras lays out on their floor, covering the scuffed wood with bleach stained terry cloth which Grantaire is supposed to vomit on, and his boxers are soaked and sweaty.

Enjolras is wearing his favorite pair of harness boxer briefs, white with red edging, and an enormous purple cock jutting out. It is unfamiliar to Grantaire and is long and stiff and sort of iridescent.

“Nice cock,” he says grinning and Enjolras rolls his eyes.

“You need a new line.”

“If you didn’t buy so many new cocks I would have the time and energy to come up with more lines.” Enjolras doesn’t rise to the bait. “Does the new one have a name?” Enjolras compulsively memorizes the names and brands of all the dildos and packers he buys to Grantaire’s endless delight.

“Why don’t you tell me if one strikes you when it’s fucking your stomach open?”

Grantaire’s damp boxers become a swimming pool. Enjolras has been known to pull out a harsh word or two if the situation calls for it, but getting him to dirty talk in a mean way is usually closer to pulling teeth. “Gladly Enjolras.” Grantaire grins, showing off his teeth.

“Going to get onto your knees for me?” Enjolras strokes his cock absently and holy fuck it’s firm, barely bending in Enjolras’s grip.

“Anything,” Grantaire says, starry eyed. “I’d black your boots.” He throws himself to his knees at Enjolras’s feet, in the middle of the mess of towels. “Where do you want my hands?”

Enjolras raises a regal eyebrow. “Where do you think, Grantaire?” It’s a cop out and they both know it, but that’s fine. Grantaire has always been more comfortable with his body and his sexuality than Enjolras, and has no trouble coming up with an option that makes his dick throb.

He clasps his hands behind his back obediently.

“Good boy,” Enjolras coos, Grabbing a fistful of Grantaire’s curls and pulling. Grantaire moans like the wanton slut he is, but stays gamely in place. “You ready to show me your cock-sucking skills?”

Grantaire moans again and opens his mouth wide, not trusting his words. He doesn’t want to say anything too romantic right before Enjolras makes him vomit on cock—there’s a time and a place, or so he’s been told. 

Enjolras guides the purple monstrosity into Grantaire’s mouth, anchoring him in place by the hair, and fucking into the back of his mouth hesitantly. Grantaire knows Enjolras doesn’t feel comfortable about the situation, but it’s still a little more timid than he expected of Enjolras, especially considering that this was his fantasy. 

He chokes a little when the cock hits his throat, but it’s not enough to make him gag let a lone vomit. He’s trying to decide if he should attempt to egg Enjolras on around the cock in his mouth or let Enjolras take it at his own speed, when Enjolras says, “Are you going to show me your vaunted skills or not, Grantaire? I’m getting bored.”

Grantaire’s eyes widen comically. Oh, that’s a completely different situation, isn’t it? Grantaire is sure of a lot of things but he’s not actually he can force a cock so far down his own throat that he’ll vomit. But, he supposes, he’ll never know if he doesn’t try? He begins working the cock like any of the other’s he’s sucked. It’s firmer than most, including most of the toys they’ve used, but that just means he’s gags easier, sucking up and down it and wetly, because he knows Enjolras likes the sounds.

When the cock grazes Grantaire’s throat for real he gags hard, and Enjolras pulls back all at once, watching Grantaire like a hawk to see how he takes it. A thick glob of saliva falls out of Grantaire’s mouth as he pants, but he shakes his head. “Your promised me a skullfucking, Apollo, and if you’re expecting me to puke you have to fuck me like you mean it.”

Enjolras’s face hardens, but Grantaire can read the giddy nerves beneath it. “I suppose if you want something done right you have to do it yourself.” He runs his hand along his cock, spreading Grantaire’s spit along it like proper lube. “Open up.”

Grantaire does, eager and willing to vomit on Enjolras’s cock. Enjolras puts both hands in Grantaire’s hair and pulls him towards Enjolras’s purple cock, forcing Grantaire to catch it in his mouth—which he does, he’s an experienced cocksucker after all.

“Good boy,” Enjolras coos, and then thrusts so hard Grantaire sees stars. Enjolras is battering his tonsils within moments, pushing and pushing and pushing and Grantaire is stuck, gasping breathlessly and speared in place. Enjolras’s grip on Grantaire’s hair is iron and Grantaire can’t move back from the onslaught, he’s stuck in place to grin and bear it. A particularly hard thrust pushes Enjolras past his tonsils and down into his throat and Grantaire begins retching for real.

There are tears in his eyes as he gags repeatedly, and the urge to unlace his fingers and use his hands to push Enjolras away is great, but his need to please is bigger. Enjolras stares down at him, making intense eye contact as he fucks deeper into Grantaire’s throat. Grantaire’s chest shudders with every gag, and right when Grantaire is worried about needing air, Enjolras pulls back and Grantaire falls forward, catching himself on his palms, and retches into the towels. His throat is stinging with bile, and on the towel, bile and spit and in a significantly smaller quantity than it felt when it had come up.

Enjolras looks like he wants to eat Grantaire whole, but he says, “I want to see real puke, cunt. And I believe someone’s hands aren’t where they’re supposed to be.”

Grantaire’s boxers can’t get much wetter than they already are, but his body makes a valiant effort. It shouldn’t turn him on so much when Enjolras calls him cunt, but it does, and his hole agrees. He straightens slowly, and laces his fingers behind his back again, looking up at Enjolras and hoping that his expression telegraphs the devotion he feels for him.

Enjolras leans down and comes back up with a bottle of water. “Here,” he says, and begins pouring it messily down Grantaire’s throat. It’s soothing to his battered trachea, but not expecting it, he chokes a little, spluttering. “Ready for round two?”

Grantaire grins. “Born ready.” His voice sounds a little gravely, but it makes him feel more masculine, so he doesn’t mind. It hurts a little to speak, but Grantaire is a masochist and an idiot and in love, so he doesn’t mind that, either. 

The hands are back in his hair, and Enjolras steers him back into his dick, pushing immediately for the throat. Grantaire chokes and whines, grinding down on nothing. Enjolras fucks him hard, pushing in and out of Grantaire’s throat with quick harsh movements. Grantaire gags over and over, watery bile roiling in his stomach each time. Enjolras pushes farther than last time, lodging so deep inside of him that Grantaire is certain it must be visible from the outside and longs to touch it, but keeps his hands firmly behind him like a good boy should.

He’s crying outright as his stomach tenses and he heaves, half at the discomfort of gagging and half because he needs to breathe, but Enjolras holds him in place until black spots form at the edges of his vision. Enjolras pulls back slowly, and Grantaire can feel the bile trying to get out but held back bu Enjolras’s cock. When he finally pulls out, Grantaire collapses forward again, landing on his forearms and vomiting into the towel nest. He brings up breakfast this time, food and bile and so much water and his throat is burning.

Grantaire pulls himself back up, replaces his hands behind his back and sniffs away his running nose. “Again?” he asks, sniffling again and blinking away his tears.

Enjolras snakes his head. “No, that was—”

“Amazing? Incredible? Life changing?” Grantaire croaks.

“Hot. Really, really hot.” Enjolras offers up another bottle of water. “More?”

Grantaire winks. “You going to pour it in my mouth?” His throat is raw, but that’s not going to stop him from being a menace and a bastard, thank you very much.

Enjolras rolls his eyes affectionately. “Go brush your teeth and come back.”

“Should I keep my arms behind my back?”

“Go!”

Grantaire goes, brushing his teeth dutifully and using mouthwash to boot. It’s much better; Grantaire might be used to the taste of vomit from his college days but it doesn’t mean he likes it. When he gets back to their room, the towels are bundled up in a reusable bag with detergent sitting next to them, and Enjolras is naked on the bed. Grantaire, like every time before, goes dry mouthed at the sight.

“Can I suck you off?” Grantaire asks, unconsciously licking his lips.

“I was thinking we could engage in some mutual fellatio. Sound good?” Enjolras sits up and beckons Grantaire onto the bed.

“Yes, yes good.” Grantaire allows Enjolras to manhandle him into place, pushing him flat on his back before settling his calves around Grantaire’s head. “What’s on the table?”

“Clit’s fine, pussy’s fine, nothing below please. You?”

Grantaire takes a moment to take stock of his body. “You can suck my cock, but I’m not sure about my front bits. External is probably fine, but no penetration. Please.”

Enjolras leans down and gives Grantaire a wet kiss on his cock. “Perfect. And R? No hands.”

He settles his pussy onto Grantaire’s face, and begins lapping at Grantaire’s cock with gusto. Grantaire licks into Enjolras’s pussy, arching his neck to suck on Enjolras’s clit for a moment or two, before returning. His pussy is warm and wet on Grantaire’s face and Grantaire has always liked giving oral but he’s not sure he’s ever liked how much someone tasted or smelled before Enjolras. 

Enjolras sucks him with gusto, tongue pressing hard on the underside, and his fingers running gently down the sides of Grantaire’s hole. Its so soft in comparison with the wet, tight heat of Enjolras’s mouth and it makes Grantaire shudder. Grantaire keeps his hands in his own hair to keep from using them on Enjolras. He wants to be good, he always wants to be good for Enjolras, and he doesn’t need his hands to give good head, anyway. He fucks he tongue into Enjolras’s cunt, licking up the wetness there, nudging Enjolras’s clit with his chin.

Enjolras cums all at once. He has smaller orgasms than Grantaire, and they seem to sneak up on them both no matter how many times they do this, but he makes a little contented noise into Grantaire’s crotch, which Grantaire takes to mean he enjoyed himself. He works harder on Grantaire’s cock, rubbing the base with on hand while the other holds him up. He sucks hard, scrapes his teeth across the head whenever he exposes it, and Grantaire shakes under the onslaught. His throat is sore, but still he finds himself yelling when he cums, bucking up to meet Enjolras’s hands and mouth, smearing Enjolras’s slick all over his face as he trembles with it.

Enjolras moves spritely, flipping back around and kissing Grantaire firmly on the mouth, kissing off the taste of himself as Grantaire melts into the bed. “Hot,” he says when he has access to words again.

Enjolras laughs. “Yes. Did you enjoy yourself R?”

“Yes,” Grantaire says vehemently.

“Even the part where you blew chunks on my cock?”

Grantaire pulls a face of disgust. “Can we not call it that? But yeah. It was hot. Doing some so base to please you, knowing I was getting fucked so hard my body couldn’t handle it. Wanting you to fuck me even harder even if didn’t physically make sense. I didn’t find the vomiting itself erotic or anything, but I liked the situation. Did you?”

Enjolras smiles at him and it’s like the sun has come out after a store. “I did. It was hot making you do that, knowing you were allowing me to do that. And I liked knowing I was in control of your most basic bodily functions, you know? I like being in charge of you. I like that you like me being in charge of you.”

“I do,” Grantaire says honestly. “I’d let you do anything to me.”

“I appreciate the trust.” Enjolras leans down to kiss him again, slowly and intimately, but no less demanding for it. “I’ll do my best to deserve it.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you know who this is u should send me a tumble anon ;)


End file.
